A Fork In The Path Of Destiny
by Sword Guy
Summary: What if, at the end, Kairi had stepped over to Sora? PG to be safe, this is probably a slight AU
1. Disclaimer and the One True Choice

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Squaresoft, any Final Fantasies, the "Matrix" or any other companies or parties affiliated with this fanfiction.  I am not making any money off of this, and I humbly beg not to be sued, due to the fact that this is a work of fiction for fun.  I do not mean to insult anyone accidentally, so if I do, please forgive me!

This fanfiction is written entirely by me, Sword Guy, and cannot be posted to any other site besides Fanfiction.net without my express written consent.

Thanks to my little brother, who inspired this with one simple comment.  "Why doesn't she just step over to him?"

Also, I'll try to update this as much as I can.

A Fork In The Path Of Destiny

"I'll come back to you!"

I stared deeper into his eyes, watching the beginnings of tears form as his grip became more stretched.  I wanted to go home; I wanted it so badly that I could taste it.  But, as I gazed into Sora's eyes, I realized that home wasn't the Destiny Islands.

"You don't have to." I whispered, my face breaking into a grin as I found a solution.

Then, with every bit of strength I could muster, from both my heart and my muscles, I pushed the boundary between us.  Sora's arms wrapped around me, and I found myself home, even if I wasn't on our island.

*  *  *

            "Whoa!"

            "What?"

            "Look at this!"

            "Oh my . . ."

            "There's an alternate ending!  I'll pull up the program code . . ."

            "Oh, ****.  It's rewriting itself!"

            "Get our programmers on the line!  Get the Disney people over here, and stop this storyline!"

*  *  *

            I felt warm, and safe, and at peace with the world.  I could feel his arms wrap tighter around me, and he mumbled my name over and over again.  I found myself, surprisingly, not worried about Riku, Wakka, Selphie or Tidus.  I knew, somehow, that they were all right, and that they'd want me to enjoy this moment.

            Pain.  The one thought my mind could focus on.  I doubled over, clutching my stomach.  Flames and ice spread through my bones, and my feet refused to hold me any longer.  As I fell into blissful unconsciousness, I could see Sora using Potion after Potion, spell after spell.  Dark.

*  *  *

            "What happened?"

            "We're not sure.  We were running a standard test, and instead of letting go of Sora's hand, she leapt over the gap!"

            "That's impossible!  No kind of power could rewrite that ending!"

            "It was perfect, foolproof!"

            "QUIET!  Now, as I see it, we have two options.  One, quarantine the affected code and delete it, or let the plot play out."

            "But if it plays out wrong, our entire sequel could be ruined!"

            "We should delete it now, while we have the chance!"

            "We'll see."


	2. Zidane's Explanation

I woke up, finding myself in a large, soft bed.  I mustered what strength I had, and turned my head sideways, overcoming my weakness for a moment.  Sora was sitting there, obviously asleep, his hand holding mine.  Smiling, I woke him up by squeezing his hand.

"Sora, you lazy bum"

"Kairi!" he grinned, his special grin that he reserved for me.

I smiled up at him, and noticed tears starting in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

His grin still on his face, he replied with "Because I was worried about you"

That's Sora for you, always caring about others.  I pushed myself up, with some effort, I might add, and leaned in towards him.

Our lips were about to touch, when . . .

"Me want food!"

As we broke apart, I got a good look at our guest.  It was a huge, almost spherical _thing,_ wearing bright pink clothes and an enormous chef's hat.  Its face looked like a clown's mask, and the tongue that was now flopping around outside its mouth was half as tall as it was.

Sora gestured over towards a pile of equipment and items.  "Go ahead, Quina, but knock next time."

Quina, with her? his? mouth full, looked at Sora like he was speaking another language.  "I do what I want!  You have problem?"

"I think, Quina," another person said from the door, "that he wants you to tell him before you eat his food"

Our new guest was a handsome man, a little taller than Sora.  He looked average, until you realized he had a tail!

He nodded casually to us, before turning back to Quina.  "Anyway, the pizzas have arrived."

"Pizza!" Quina dropped everything, and barreled through the door, narrowly missing the monkey-tailed man.

"Sorry about that.  Quina's still learning 'tact' and 'privacy.'"  He shrugged "Quina just thinks that they're a new type of food."

A laugh burst from my mouth, and Sora chuckled at Quina's actions.

Our new friend walked up to us, and held out a hand.  "I'm Zidane Tribal."

I reached up and took the offered appendage.  "Kairi."

"Nice to meet you." he said, before bending down and kissing my hand.

I blushed as I let go, and Sora seemed to be halfway between angry and repressed laughter.

"You know, your wife would kill you if she saw you doing that." He mentioned.  Zidane just shrugged.

"Old habits die hard."  He sat down in another chair.  "So, you were knocked out, huh?"

"I don't know why" I responded. "I was just . . ."

"You made a choice." Zidane said, his face turning grim and serious.  "Our minds aren't made to handle choices.

"But . . . I've made choices all my life."

"Not really.  Everything that you did, everything that you've ever said, absolutely everything, is part of the 'Plot line.'"

"What is this 'Plot line?'"

"It's the thing that allows this-" he gestured around "all of this, to exist.  Without the 'Plot line,' I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here, and probably we wouldn't even exist.  See, a universe like ours is not a real place, but is somewhere written into a program.  (A/N: Sorry if this seems a bit too "Matrix", but I couldn't describe it any other way.)  Whatever any of us says or does is already decided."

"Destiny Islands." Sora muttered.

"Exactly.  Destiny, you might say, is always in the 'Plot line.' There are many copies of this universe, all doing exactly the same thing.  Mickey left to investigate the stars in a hundred universes.  Kairi's heart was inside yours one hundred times.  The Keyblade of darkness was created one hundred times. Riku fell into darkness one hundred times."

He watched our expressions change, and kept talking. "Don't feel bad, there was nothing you could do . . . until now."

As our heads popped up, he smiled warmly.  "Since you couldn't make choices before, you couldn't do anything.  But, now that you can make choices-"

"We can find Riku!" Sora shouted, his old enthusiasm coming forth again.

"Exactly." Zidane smiled. "Just hang around for a couple more days, and then you two can leave."

"Wait . . . aren't Donald and Goofy coming?"

"No.  They already left to find the king.  Just stick around for a day or two, and you'll be ready."

*  *  *

"Good.  So far, everything could fit with the sequel."

"Should we change anything?"

"No, leave it as it is.  Let's see how this plays out."


End file.
